Dance Dance
by anaxoR
Summary: It's the way of livin'


_She says she no good with words but i'm worse_

_Barely stuttered a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_

* * *

_

"HOLY FAJITAS! THAT WAS INSANE!"

"Haha! Right! Annnnnd did you _really_ just say.. `Holy Fajitas`?"

* * *

_** * * DANCE DANCE * ***_

_**

* * *

**_

"Fore-head do you have a _problem_ with mexican food dishes?"

"No not at all. Ya know, whatever paddles your boat Piggy."

"The saying goes whatever _floats_ your boat darling"

"...Ouch bitch burn"

* * *

That pig's crampin ma style yo! Sakura-sama ain't diggin this one lil bit.

I was such a total douche to some man at Donkin Donuts. I mean hey, it's not_ MY_ fault that poor man was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not _MY_ fault Piggy just insulted me and walked out the door while said man was opening it for me. It's not _MY_ fault i had to retaliate and curse the shizz out of whoever was at said door coz i though it was the pig. IITS NOT MY FAULT! Buuuut he should feel honored someone as high and might and awesome as me even talked to him... Let alone had a conversation... Even if it involved a decent amount of cussing...

"Woah bay-bayy! We actually made it on time for school!"

"All hail Ramen!"

"Shuddup Sakura"

"You shut up!"

"YOUR ALWAYS TALKIN ABOUT RAMEN!"

"ANNNND YOURR ALWAYS TALKIN ABOUT _BOYS_!"

"...Touche"

"Touche indeed"

I _PWN_ ass alright. No need to tell me again. I mean, i'm awesome. Like, who wouldn't wanna bow down to me? Not to mention i'm fierce. I _radiate_ sexy bitch. Heck, your mom wants me. Thats right i just flippin went there.

"Sak did you do the italian homework?"

"Yeah did you?"

"Are you really asking that question?"

"I should've known."

That Ino never does her damn homework. How'd she get into Honors again? Oh yeah_, 'COZ SHE COPIED ME_!

Yeah, i know what your thinking. Who talks to themselves in their mind? I do! No i don't have any mental illness but your concern is appreciated.

Andandand since i love talking to myself about well, myself, that is exactly what i'll do.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

I just turned eight-teen in March and i weigh 120 lbs.

I'm fluent in English and spanish but i know some french and italian.

Sunny D WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND! And Ramen shall help aswell.

Junk food is my one and only love COZ NOTHING CAN BREAK A LOVE THIS STRONG! NADA! ZERO! ZELTCH! COMPRENDE!

Kay good..

I love watching anime and reading manga. Ist kinda what i do... other than drinking cappuccino's.. and being awesome...

I'm in my final year of highschool and its almost over! We're in late April and it ends in June... BOOYAHH!

Unfortunatly i'm a screw up in life. Wondering 'Well what about love?' Haha yeah, i fail at that too.

"PIG! CHERRY! WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_ ALL FIRST PERIOD!"

"TenTen, first period hasn't even started yet.."

"WE DONT NEED YOUR SASS HARUNO!"

"Ooo Feisty today aren't you Hina?"

"Ino..." Wow Hinata's glowering creepily today...

TenTen's mood then changed drastically, she's all grinning and stuff...

"Tennie are you PMSing or something...?"

"Noo my dear idiotic one, we are going to make a bet"

"Whaaaaaat! No flippin' way man! You guys always get the good side of the bet and then i'm stuck with all the bad stuff and shizz!" I yell out. Its true!

"Ohhh believe me, we're _all_ gonna get the _good_ stuff if we win" Said Hinata. She's grinning too! _WTF_?

Wait... good stuff huh?

"I'm listening..."

"Well Karin was going to the bathroom before, Mitsuri and her little minions were in there. She heard them talking about having tickets to Sharingan's next concert. Then Mitsuri, like the bitch that she freaking is, starting mouth-ing off to Karin. Well Karin got Feisty and said, i quote 'You little whore, you think your so tough? How 'bout your girls and my girls fight? Winner gets those Sharingan tickets ya got. Deal or no deal?' So yeah, she told us and Hina and i are in. What about you two?"

Ino and i look at each other

"I got dibs on Mitsuri herself" Tennie grins at me

"Deal"

"I got the blonde bitch. She's a disgrace to our kind."

"Hahah! She's a _FAILURE_!"

"Indeed she is Sakura, indeed she is." Pork-chops i feel you girl.

"I want the brown haired one. She called me a whore the other day" _GASP!_ Someone called Hinata whore? Its a different story if you said that to me coz imma flirt like that but _Hinata_? Out of _ALL_ people? Ha! FAIL!

"Bitches these days.. Am i right or am i right?"

"Cherry Hun, your one hundred, fifty-nine percent right" Thank you Tennie.

"BUUUUUT your nine thousand, five hundred, seventy-four percent stupid" Fuck you Pig.

"Blow me Pig. Blow. Me."

"Cherry you nasty."

"Andandand you, can suck me sideways Hina."

"No sucking of any kind will occur."

"Tennie suck my left toe damnit"

"Well then your toe must be a one sexy toe."

"Oh it's one feirce lookin' toe all right."

"Lies!" That bitch...

"How would you know PIGALICIOUS! HMMMM?"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR SQUIRREL TOO!"

"Oh bite me"

"Where and how hard?"

"Alright class its that time again, take out your homework from last night and open up to page 31 in your italian textbooks."

Ew, more learning...Greeeeeeeaaaat..

* * *

**Yeahh... abusing Caps lock is fun indeed :D**

**Review?**


End file.
